


Loki/Reader - Netflix & Chill

by Genobeamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Netflix and Chill, Romance, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and yourself have been good friends since he arrived to the tower about a year ago. It was no secret, even to Loki, that you found him to be very attractive. However, you’ve suppressed mixing business with pleasure and stayed being friends with him. Although, it didn’t stop the other Avengers from teasing you about it.. or you from hoping one day you’ll end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing your Friday night

Loki and yourself have been good friends since he arrived to the tower about a year ago. It was no secret, even to Loki, that you found him to be very attractive. However, you’ve suppressed mixing business with pleasure and stayed being friends with him. Although, it didn’t stop the other Avengers from teasing you about it.. or you from hoping one day you’ll end up together. 

Every Friday night, you and Loki spent the evening watching Netflix in your room. Surprisingly, Tony hooked you up with a decent sized TV, a few gaming consoles and the most comfortable sofa you’ve ever had the pleasure to sit on. A few times you found yourself waking up on your couch.. you swear it was a bed in disguise. 

Lately, you and Loki have been getting oddly close. You’re already at best friend status, that was no question. However, he’s been more touchy feely with you. He’d hold your hand, hugging you longer than usual, even started calling you pet names. Every time you two met up, you’d start getting butterflies in your stomach. The way he looks at you with his deep emerald eyes, who wouldn’t want to get lost in them forever?

_________________________________________________________________________

Loki usually stops by your room at 6pm sharp. It’s already 5:30pm, you figured you can take a quick shower before he comes. You always make sure to look your best around him. 

In the shower, you couldn’t help by stand in the hot water for what seems like eternity. Winter in the tower might as well be like sleeping outside. Tony thinks using the heat is a waste of time and money. His motto is, “If you’re cold, cuddle up with someone.” 

Well.. that kind of is what you and Loki were about to do tonight. 

You hear footsteps walking around your apartment. “Shit” you thought yourself, “Is it already 6pm?”

“Y/N, are you in here?” 

“Yes, I was just showering, I’ll be out in a minute!” 

“And you didn’t think to invite me, Love?” 

That got you flushing in an instant. You can already imagine the look on his face. His mischievous smile. He loved to push your buttons. 

“Ha Ha, very funny”

You wrapped the towel around yourself. You made sure to hold it tight against your body, just incase he tried to rip it off you. He’s done it in the past. 

You open your bathroom door to see Loki standing right in front of you. 

“Password?”

“Seriously Loki, I’m freezing right now-”

“Password Please” He grinned. Knowing very well what he wants me to say. 

You sighed. 

“Password is.. You are the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.” Your cheeks were turning a bright shade of pink. 

“Password accepted” Loki moved out of the way and towards the couch. 

You practically were running towards your walk-in closet. Closing the door behind you and locking it incase he tries to come in. You pick out black leggings, an oversized sweater and wool socks. You’ve cuddled with Loki before and he doesn’t exactly give off the best body heat.. being Jotun and all. 

Heading out of the closet, you hear Loki laughing. He’s already started a movie.. and without you!

“Excuse me Sir, I do believe I didn't say we can start yet” You say as you get under the heavy blanket Loki was in. You actually pulled more on your side as punishment. 

“Fine, I’ll just get closer to you then” He smirks. He moves so close to you that your thighs are touching. He pulls his arm around you and pulls you into him. He lets out a pleased sigh. You make sure to get comfortable in his arms and lean against his chest. 

Friday nights are the best. 

_______________________________________________________________________


	2. Horror movie effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get somewhere with our crush, Loki.

Third movie to watch is Loki’s choice. His choice of movie is Horror, knowing very well how much you hate them and how often you cling onto him for protection. He loves the feeling of holding you close and being your knight in shining armor when a jump scare freaks you out. 

“Ok wait” you look at him, “If we’re going to watch something like this, I need to get into a better position.”

“Well, I’m all yours, Love. Make yourself comfortable” he smiles at you. 

You smile back, both of you knowing where you’ll end up. You’ve sat on his lap in the past. Especially during movies like this. You sit up and graciously sit down on his lap. You feel his body stiffen in more areas than one. It’s not the first time you’ve felt his arousal and probably not the last. 

You pull the blanket to make the both of you cozy. You lay your head on his shoulder, sometimes finding yourself nuzzling his neck. His skin is so soft and smelling of pine. Delicious. He’s wearing a dark gray V-neck thermal, making his clavicles look delectable. 

You’ve placed your hand around his chest, so you’re basically hugging him. He in return wraps his arm around your waist and leaving his hand on one of your thighs. Occasionally, he would rub your thigh gently, making sure to relax your body at certain scary parts. 

There were times during the movie where you’d hold hands. He’d interlaced his fingers with yours. You sighing in approval and nuzzling him. Just breathing on neck, he let out a low groan. You grinned. You loved having this effect on him. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?
> 
> xx


	3. New positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix is thrown out the window. I repeat. Netflix is thrown out the window.

Next movie is your choice. You decide to try a genre you’ve never watched before. Romantic Comedy. You both loved a good laugh, so you figured you can try something sappy too. 

“Are you going to get off of me?” Loki looked at you, hoping you’d say no. 

“Nah, I’m more comfortable here with you,” You smiled at him. He smiled back. God you loved when he looked at you like that. You started to blush. 

Loki notices you blushing and cups your cheek with his hand. 

“You’re so cute when you do that you know”  
You can’t help but blush even more. 

“T-thanks” 

His loving look he gives to you turns into a look of “I have an idea” look.. which for Loki means he’s either going to start flirting with you or tickling you. 

You feel his hands move closer to your waist. 

“Please don’t do this to me right now” You already giggling, knowing what comes next. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Your sides are practically burning, his hands working their magic on you. You laughing is uncontrollable. 

“LOKI PLEA-, PLEA-” He won’t stop. 

You didn’t even realize your squirming caused you to fall out of his lap. All he did was follow your body, which was now laid out under him. Your oversized sweater has now been lifted up, showing off your midsection. Any higher and Loki would be staring at your black lacy bra. 

As you both calm down, you managed to take in the scene before you. The blanket has now been pushed away from both of you. Loki’s body is hovering over yours, both of his hands are now moved up to where your shoulders are. Leaving the both of you know where to look but at each other. There is absolute silence, as one of you hit the pause button during the tickle fiasco. 

Neither of you know what to say. This position has kept you both speechless. 

Loki looks at your lips and then to you. You bite your lip not exactly knowing what to do. Loki is looking lustfully at you. You’ve never seen him this way. You can feel your core warming up. 

Loki slowly moves closer to your face, you can feel his long raven black hair sweeping against our skin. You move your head up to meet him in the middle. You feel his lips sweep lightly against yours.. he’s teasing you. 

“What are you doing to me Loki?” You lightly moan. You move your hands around his neck and pull him into your lips. Were you this hungry for him? That you couldn’t handle your desperateness for his touch? 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Your kiss with Loki was sweet at first. The both of you testing the best positions to lay your lips against each other. Loki and yourself moaning lightly in response to each other. 

Then Loki moves his tongue against the bottom of your lips. Your entire body shivers. Your response is biting his bottom lip gently while your fingers gently tug at his locks. 

The both of you pull away for a moment, Loki smirking at you. He notices how your lips have swelled because of him and your breathing has become irregular. 

“I’m thinking of a new position.. Loki” You are now looking at him lustfully. 

You both kiss as you sit up. Then you push Loki back and against the couch to sit up. 

You move your body over his and hook your legs around his body. 

You are now straddling him.


	4. Oh what a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of your Friday night with Loki. 
> 
> Warning: super smutty.

You can feel Loki’s hands cup your ass as you lightly grind around his lap. The both of you attached to the lips like magnets. Everything about the kiss felt right and that kind of scared you. 

“Are you ok Y/N?” Loki looked up at you, he sensed your body stiffen. Loki cupping your cheek and circling his thumb against your soft skin, he wanted you to feel comfortable again.

“Yes Loki” You smile at him, “I can’t hide my feelings for you any longer..” 

Loki planting small kisses around your face. 

“Neither can I”

Those words got your heart pounding. Has this always been the inevitable? Was I meant to be with Loki this whole time? 

________________________________________________________________

You feel Loki’s cold hands slip under your oversized sweater. The coldness sent a shiver through your body, it was almost electrifying. Loki smirked at you, his hands continued to move up and up, revealing your midsection. You were blushing, but you eyed him hungrily. He got the message. 

Loki removed your oversized sweater. You didn’t even realize you distanced yourself from it because you felt Loki’s finger hooking onto the middle piece of your bra. He pulled you closer to him, your breasts directly in front of his face. 

He began kissing your breasts. You moaned lightly in pleasure. He than began moving his tongue across your skin. Suckling as he goes, making sure to leave your skin slightly bruised.

You feel the bra relax against your body, realizing Loki just unhooked you. As he pulled the bra away, he noticed how hard your nipples have gotten. He hungrily kneaded them and took each nipple into his mouth. He would treat either side the same.. sucking, licking and gentling biting them. God he knew how to pleasure a woman. 

You gentle push Loki away from you, he in turn groaning from the lack of contact with your body. 

“Loki, I’d like to return the flavor.. please” Your breathy moaning and begging hardened his member. 

Before leaving his lap, you remove Loki’s shirt. He actually blushed at you that you’re seeing him partly naked. 

“You are really sexy Loki” You smile. 

You lean down to begin a kissing trail on his neck and clavicles. You sucked skin at certain areas, leaving bruises on his skin. You’ve officially marked each other. 

You move down to kiss his abs. You place yourself between his legs, hooking your fingers at the start of his lounge pants. You pull them down slowly along with his green boxer briefs. 

His member instantly erects, twitching as you wrap your hand around it. You look up at Loki and smirk as you beginning licking from the base to the tip. Loki bit his lip and moaned. You make sure to tease him by sucking just the head. You can tell Loki wants more because his hand is gentling pushing your head down to go further. You relax and let Loki’s hand push you down to take him whole. You begin choking a bit.. and you were only about halfway down his shaft. The choking caused him to moan louder. You bob your head up and down his member, using your hand to jerk him off at the same time. 

“Oh Y/N, I’m g-gonna cum!”

You felt a warm liquid shoot several times in your mouth. He tasted sweet which surprised you, but leaving you to want more. You swallowed it completely. Making sure to clean off any excess on his member with your tongue. 

“Lay down.” You looked up to see Loki eyeing you lustfully. You get up and Loki makes you sit down on the couch. 

“Your turn, Love” He smirks. You giggle.

He begins pulling off your leggings and pulling the black thong with it. He places himself between your legs and places your legs on his shoulders. You can feel his hot breath inching closer to your entrance. Loki placing kissing on your thighs and around your Vagina. You moan his name lightly. He responds by sliding his tongue against your warm, wet slit. His long arms reach around to grab each breast. As his tongue skillfully licks your entrance, his fingers are twisting and pinching at your nipples. Your moaning was loud and erratic. You can feel your core tightening up. Loki then started suckling upon your clit. 

“ohhh Loki!”

His response was a gentle “mmm” sound, which vibrated against your clit. 

“Cum for me baby”

You screamed out his name and came. 

__________________________________________________________

Loki licked you clean, complimenting how delicious you taste as he did. You both re positioned yourself so that his member was right your entrance. 

“Are you ready Y/N?”

“As I’ll ever be Loki” you responded.

Loki being a tease, gently rubbed your slit with the head of his penis. You moaned lightly. 

“Loki, pl-please just … just fuck me!”

Loki then shoved his hard, long and thick member into your vagina. You both moaned out each other’s name. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight Y/N!”

Loki began a steady pace. You can feel his balls gently slapping against your ass. His member is filling you up, your vaginal walls are squeezing against him more than usual every now and then.  
Then you felt him picking up speed, he was practically slamming you at every grind. 

He pulled you in for a hot kiss. Your tongues battling each other, moaning in each other's mouths. You pulled away to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Loki, I want you to cum in this tight little pussy”

“Are you sure baby?”

“Yes, I’ve been on birth control for a while now”

Then you felt Loki lean into you, pushing your legs closer to your body. He wrapped his hand into your hair and pulled it back so your neck was arched. He was starting to fuck you roughly. 

“ohh.. fuck you’re so good Y/N”

You felt yourself tightening up again at the sounds Loki made. Your vaginal walls are now closing onto him tighter. This didn’t last long however, as you both came together. You felt a warm liquid in your vagina, it seeped out as Loki pulled out. He fell onto you, the both of you breathing heavily, not wanting to let go of each other. 

“That was amazing Y/N”

“Yeah.. “ You both smiled at each other. 

______________________________________________

Since that night, you and Loki have been an official couple. When you told the rest of the Avengers the first thing anyone said was Tony. 

“So did you bone her yet Loki?” He smirked and the both of you blushed. 

“Alright guys, I’ll take 50 from you.. and you..” The Avengers groaned as the billionaire himself just made more money, that not he needed it. 

“You were betting on us?!” You couldn’t believe it. 

“Oh noo Y/N” Tony said, “It was just a friendly wager” He came to hug you quickly. “But thanks to you doll face, I think I just became richer than I was before.” He picked up his glass of alcohol and strolled away still smiling at himself. 

You and Loki excused yourself as it was Friday night. Which meant they had 1 hour before their usual date. Loki however, suggested you let him into the shower you didn’t get to invite him to the last time. 

Friday nights are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the story! I COULD continue, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Look out for incoming parts to continue this journey with Loki~
> 
> xx


End file.
